


Losing Yourself

by Kagemirai



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dream Sex, M/M, Mind Games, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Max and the boys were killed. Three years of freedom for Michael. Three years of planning his future. Three years for David to scheme and now he's coming after what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long as I usually post but I wanted to give a little taste.

-David-

 

Three years. Three years since Max had been killed. Three years since Michael, Star, and Laddie had been released from the blood. Three years since he had been left for dead impaled on antlers. Three years since his boys had been killed and three years since he had revived them. They laid low, watched and waited. Watched as Star left, watched as Laddie went home to his parents, watched as Michael graduated and made plans for the future. Plans that David was going to interrupt. See, David had plans of his own and his trumped whatever Michael wanted for himself. This was about more than revenge, sure, that played a part in it, but this was about untapped potential. Michael was wasted on humanity, he could be so much more, it would just take some work to make him realize that. What surprised him the most was the fact that Michael and his family had stayed in Santa Carla. Maybe they figured with the vampires dead the city was safe. Of course David and the boys had to hunt elsewhere, it wouldn't do for Michael to find out they still lived, at least not until they were ready.

In the first few days after their 'death' Michael had come to the hotel every night. For over a month he would show up at sundown. He looked lost, confused, like something was missing. Star stayed for awhile, the pair tried to make it work, and for awhile they were happy but part of Michael was stuck in the past. In the end she had left, gone to find her parents, and Michael had been left alone. He put on a happy face, went back to business as usual, and so what if he stayed up a little later, slept a little longer, it was his life.

On the three year anniversary of Max's demise and Michael's freedom David decided it was time. Time to start driving Michael to the brink of sanity before pushing him off to drown in a world of darkness and blood. In the end, David knew, Michael would join them, would become pack, and, if he played his cards right, would kill the last humans binding him to the daylight.

 

-Michael-

 

Every year on the anniversary of his return to humanity he would drink. Sometimes heavily, sometimes only a couple, but he would drink to his freedom, to the death of Max, and he would mourn the loss of the Lost Boys. For a time he had felt connected with them, bound to them in a strange way, and now that they were gone he felt like he had been cast adrift with no one to pull him back to shore. He put on a brave front, pretended everything was fine, but inside he felt a little lost. He didn't want to go back, didn't want to be a vampire, but part of him yearned for that connection, to feel like he was part of something bigger.

Star had left him a year ago. She said he needed to move forward, that until he did they couldn't be together. He was afraid to continue down this path, to drink in their honor every year. It needed to stop. He had plans, was going to start college in the fall, he wasn't sure what he was going to study yet but he had time to figure that out. Tonight was the anniversary and he was determined not to partake in his usual ritual. In fact, he was going to head to bed a little early, try to get on a normal sleep schedule, and if he could make it through the night he would be one step closer to getting Star back, if she hadn't found someone else.

10 pm and he was headed upstairs to get some sleep. Sam giving him funny looks as he went past the couch where he was watching some sci-fi show. Grandpa was out in the shed, probably working on some new project, and mom was curled up reading in her favorite chair. It felt odd to be going to bed before everyone else but he was determined to stick with this new resolution. He laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the elusive sandman to come for a visit.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there before nodding off but it couldn't have been ten minutes after he closed his eyes that he woke back up. There was someone in his room, he could feel it. It wasn't Sam, his brother couldn't sneak up on him even if he tried, but he knew there was someone in the shadows. Slowly he sat up, eyes scanning the room for anything out of place. It was so very dark, the only light seeping in from the slats of his blinds. Movement, out of the corner of his eye, had him turning to see what was there. Hands closed around his shoulders, pushing him flat on his back as a very firm, very male, body straddled him. The smell of leather and blood filled his nose, made him try to struggle out of his grasp. He knew that smell, could never forget it, but he didn't want to admit who was pinning him to his bed.

"You're dead, it can't be you." He had to be dreaming.

The man over him chuckled softly, "Do you think I'm dead, Michael?" He could never forget that voice, low and calm and commanding. David.

"I saw you, I killed you, you can't be here. You're dead." He struggled beneath him, trying to throw him off.

The ghost’s knees settled onto his arms, pinning them there to leave his hands free. Slowly, he pressed a finger to his lips, “Shh, no more talking now, it’s my turn.” Cold hands traced over his face, the creature above him smirking down. Pale and perfect, eyes golden, almost seeming to glow in the dark, “See, I think where it all went wrong was giving you a choice.” He mused, chuckling softly, “It’s not like I can rewind time and change it but we can do things a little differently this time.” He slid back, his hands wrapping around his wrists, bringing them together to hold above his head as he moved so their hips were aligned, “Oh, Michael, I think it’s time to bury the hatchet.” He rocked down against him and Michael’s eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his lips as his body reacted to the pressure and friction, “This is the only warning you get, I’m coming for you.”

He jerked awake, gasping for breath, sitting up quickly and throwing the blankets off. He was covered in sweat, his length hard in his boxers. He looked down at himself, disgusted. He couldn’t believe he had reacted to the son of a bitch. He looked toward the window before pulling the blinds up, looking out at the full moon. He needed to get out of here. If David was alive, if the dream had been something more than his subconscious going after him, then he needed to get as far, as fast, away as possible. He had some money saved from selling the boy’s bikes, they didn’t need them anymore being dead, he could tell his mom he was going to take a little road trip before going off to college. He had kept David’s, couldn’t bring himself to sell the Triumph. Slowly he got back into bed, he needed to sleep for the rest of the night so he could be ready in the morning, besides, he wasn’t just going to take off without telling his family anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which David plots and Michael makes a decision.

-David-

 

Dream manipulation was something he didn’t tend to do very often, didn’t have much experience with it, but now that he’d done it to Michael he had to admit it was fun. After his stint on the antlers it had taken some time to recover and during that time Michael had gone and sold most of their bikes. He kept David’s and David was inclined to let him keep it, had even gone and gotten a new one. It gave Michael a nice little nest egg which would make the chase that much more fun, provided he didn’t get impatient. The boys were not as understanding when they found their bikes gone but the promise of new ones calmed them a little, although they still wanted some form of revenge against their lost brother.

David looked into Michael’s window from his perch in a nearby tree. He had gone back to bed but his thoughts were in turmoil, he was planning on running and that made David grin. The chase would make it worth it in the end, would put the human in his place. Michael would learn that in reality he had no choice, no control over his future, and David was more than happy to show him that truth. It was going to be a hard one to drive home though, he had his work cut out for him, and hopefully his boys could behave themselves long enough to make a point. He had to be careful, he had to make sure everything went according to play or it could all go to hell in an instant. Michael would be leaving in the morning, tracking him was going to be interesting, especially since they had no idea where he was planning on going, but their current sleeping spot was close enough to the Emerson house that David would be able to pick up his thoughts, get at least a direction out of him before he was gone.

‘David,’ Marko was trying to get his attention, ‘how long are you gonna fuck with him?’

The shortest of them wanted to get back at him, wanted to get revenge on his whole family, especially Sam. Michael hadn’t actually killed any of them but he was still responsible. If he had just given in Marko wouldn’t have gotten a stake through the heart, he rubbed his chest, he did not want to remember how much that hurt.

‘As long as it takes for him to get it through his head that he belongs to us.’

 

-Michael-

 

He woke up with the sun, still tired but more rested than he’d been in a long time. Slowly he got up, dressing quickly in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and an old coat. He didn’t wear his leather jacket any longer but still had it for when it got cold or he needed more protection than his cloth one afforded. He packed it into a duffel bag before starting to throw clothes in and the money he had saved from the sale of the bikes. He pulled on his boots, had gotten the pair of leather motorcycle boots after selling the bikes, wanted something a little sturdier, that was going to last. He took the stairs two at a time, hoping his mom would already be up. Thankfully she was sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee.

She looked up at him and smiled, patting the table across from her, “Morning, Michael, you went to bed early last night.”

He nodded, taking a seat, “Yeah.” He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say, “Hey, so, I’m gonna take a road trip, get out for awhile before heading to college.”

“What brought this on?” She scowled slightly, taking a drink of coffee.

He shrugged, “I feel like I need to get out, been thinking about the, um, incident and I feel like I need to leave Santa Carla for awhile. I’ve got money from the bikes and feel like I should see the country while I can.”

He could tell she was conflicted, didn’t really want to let him go, but at the same time wanted him to be able to live the life he wanted. After the incident, as they called it, she had become a little more protective but at the same time it gave her an understanding of life, of the fact that it was fleeting, so she was more likely to let them do what they wanted without argument, “Alright, but Michael, call me whenever you can, let me know that you’re safe.”

A small smile tugged at his lips, if his dream was true he wasn’t sure he’d ever be safe, “Alright, I will.”

“Make sure to see your brother and grandpa before you leave.” She said firmly.

He nodded, getting to his feet and heading for the shed, he was sure grandpa would be in there. He was right, the old man was working on one of his projects, drinking a root beer, “Michael, planning on taking a trip?” He asked, turning to look at him.

Michael scowled, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’ve had that lost look for awhile now.” He nodded sagely, “Was wonderin’ when you’d be taking off.”

“Well, yeah, after last night, gonna go travel before heading to college.”

“Last night? Somethin’ happen?”

He shrugged, “Just a dream.” Why was he telling him this? It was just supposed to be an in and out and gone, “Need to get out for awhile, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Grandpa held up a hand before turning and rummaging through one of the containers on his work bench. When he turned he had something in his hand. He grabbed Michael’s wrist and pulled his hand close before dropping the item into his hand, “Wear it, never take it off. It’ll help protect you, just in case.”

Michael blinked, looking down to find a small cross on a silver chain had been pressed into his hand, “Thanks.” He scowled, not really understanding but he’d do it, if it would protect him even a little.

“Good, now go on, have a good trip, stay safe and be careful.” Their eyes locked for a moment and Michael knew in that instant that Grandpa knew exactly why he was running.

He pulled his gaze away and headed back to the house, hopefully Sam would be awake, if not he would leave him a note or maybe wake him up. Sam was half asleep at the table when he walked in, “Hey, Sam, I’m gonna take off for a little bit, I’ll be back in a few weeks, maybe a month or two.” Might as well rip the band-aide off quick.

That seemed to wake his brother up, “What? Where’re you goin’?”

He shrugged, heading upstairs to grab his bag, “Dunno yet, I’ll buy you a postcard.” He snagged his bag and quickly made his way down the stairs, “Don’t do anything stupid.” He was out the door before his brother could get another word out.

He strapped his duffel bag before mounting up. It felt good to be on the Triumph again. Every time he got on it felt like the first time all over again, sent a thrill through him, as though a piece of David was left in the bike itself. He shuddered, looking over at his old bike for a moment, wondering if he should take it instead. He shook his head, the Triumph was a better bike, if he had to, he stood more of a chance of getting away on the Triumph than his old bike. Sam was coming out the door onto the porch as Michael revved the engine.

“Mike! Hey, asshole! What’re you doing?!”

“I’ll see ya later, Sammy!” He took off, heading west, chasing the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, had to post more. I think this one might wind up with shorter chapters than my other one but might be just as long over all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael dreams and David takes things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the non-con comes in, it is a dream, and David's an asshole who doesn't care what Michael really wants.

-David-

 

He should have figured Michael would head west, the sun would keep him safe from the vampires and driving into the night made that a little counter intuitive. They had a lot of ground to cover, Michael would keep driving until he got too tired, would be sleeping as little as he could, and that put the boys at a disadvantage. Of course they would catch up, they could push themselves faster and harder than the human could, and weren’t worried about obeying traffic laws. A cop was still human after all and humans were food. They would have to be discrete, not let Michael know they were after him until it was too late, and by then he would hopefully be ready to step into the darkness all on his own. He grinned, they had eaten well the night before so wouldn’t have to worry about it for a couple days, which meant they could ride until they needed gas.

It was different being on the road, staying quiet as they followed Michael’s trail. They were creatures of habit, liked to stick to a specific area. The hotel had been theirs for a long time, since before it sunk into the crack they claimed it for their own. It was a different time then, in some ways it was harder. Superstitions made people paranoid, they knew stories of vampires and many thought of them as truth in some ways. Now, vampires were a thing of myth, something romanticized by movies and books, humans played vampires, pretended to be something other than what they were. Blood drinking was a kink that was easy to exploit, David had gotten his fair share of meals by playing the vampire card. Making it seem all sweet and romantic before tearing their throat out and making a general mess of the whole affair.

One of the best perks about being a vampire was the sense of smell. Once he had a scent he could track it for miles and he knew Michael’s scent by heart. Michael had a good head start on them but he knew they were on the right track as they drove toward Arizona. He wasn’t looking forward to all that sun, they would have to be very careful while they tracked him across the state.

‘Ya know, Mikey’s an asshole.’ Paul grumbled, ‘Making us go through Arizona of all places, what’s next? New Mexico and Texas?’

Dwayne let out a snort, ‘Probably. He is running from us after all. Besides, do you really want the game to end so soon?’ He glanced back at his companion, grinning at him.

‘No.’ He pouted, ‘But I really wanted to kill those brothers before we left.’

‘And I wanted to kill Michael’s little shit of a brother, we don’t all get what we want.’ Dwayne growled, glancing over at David, ‘Maybe after David breaks poor little Michael we can go off the others.’ He paused for a moment, ‘Know what would be awesome?’ Paul and Marko looked at him expectantly, ‘If we got Michael to eat his brother.’

‘Oh, oh! What if Sam’s his first kill?’ Marko grinned, ‘I bet we could do it! Get Mikey to,’ he used his thumb to make a throat slitting motion, ‘that would be awesome.’

Paul shook his head, ‘I bet David won’t want to wait long enough for us to get all the way back to Santa Carla so Sammy could be his first meal. Besides, even if we do break him he’ll probably see his little bro and get all sentimental.’

‘I dunno about you but no way am I risking him turning into a softy, might get us all killed again and David might not be around to pick up the pieces this time. We got lucky those antlers missed his heart and that he’s a damn good actor.’

David growled softly, ‘Still hurt, you wanna have a set of antlers through you, be my guest, I can introduce you to ‘em up close and personal.’

‘I think we all got a little too personal with different things and no, thank you, don’t wanna meet the antlers.’ Paul grinned, ‘How much further?’

‘Couple hours to the next town, Michael’ll probably be there for the night.’ David said, taking a deep breath of the air around them, ‘Hopefully he’s still asleep, I want to play a game.’

 

-Michael-

 

Morning was fast approaching and he felt exhausted. He’d only made a few stops since heading out the previous morning, once for gas and twice for bathroom. He would have to stop in the next town, get a room for a few hours of sleep so he could head out again. He had to admit that the scenery was nice. It had been three years since he’d been in Arizona and part of him missed the expanse of desert. Joshua Trees dotted the landscape along with cacti and the occasional desert flower. He pushed himself harder, needed to get to the next town before he fell asleep. The local motel was small, a little run down, but it would do. The got himself a room and took a shower before promptly falling asleep sprawled out and naked, with only a sheet covering him.

"Michael." There was breath against his ear, a soft whisper. Gentle fingers slid down his sides, pushing the sheet out of the way, "Michael, wake up." Star's voice, what was she doing here?

He slowly opens his eyes, looking up to see her over him. He smiled, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair out from her face, "Hey, what're you doing here?"

Her fingers slid through his hair, "What does it matter, I'm here now."

Her lips brushed against his and he let his eyes slide closed, returning the kiss and pressing up against her, his hands gently resting on her hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs, "Star, I..."

She put a finger to his lips before sinking down onto his length. His eyes snapped open, hips rocking up into her, a low moan escaping his lips. He lost himself in the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, in the motion as they rocked together, all the while not seeing the shadowed figure in the corner.

 

-David-

 

Four days of giving Star to Michael in his dreams, four days of watching from the shadows as they had sex. It was time to step up the game. Michael had become complacent, was actually looking forward to going to sleep at night so he could be with Star. David chuckled softly, after the first couple days they had easily caught up to the human, but they weren't ready to reveal themselves yet. They would keep following close behind and David would keep sending him dreams, but tonight's would be special.

Michael and Star fell together, the dream girl sliding down his chest, laying kisses, until she hovered over his length. David smirked, watching as Michael threw his head back, fingers going into her hair, before David made her change. Long brunette hair shortened, lightened, and it wasn't long before it was David in place of Star. Michael didn't seem to notice at first, it was only once he had spilled himself down David's throat that he seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Star?" He blinked, trying to get his bearings.

David chuckled, watching as the human shuddered, "Guess again." He grinned as Michael realized what had happened. He jerked beneath him as David surged up and covered him completely, one of his hands pinned both of Michael's over his head, "This is a good look on you, pinned down and at my mercy. I could get used to this." He rolled his hips down and Michael let out a cry, arching his back slightly, "Tell me, Michael, tell me how much you want this."

The human shook his head, squirming under him, "Fuck you!" He hissed, blue eyes narrowed angrily.

David shook his head, "I'm so disappointed! You should just give in, it would make things so much easier." He paused, looking down the line of his body, "Little Michael's on board, maybe you should follow his example." He smirked down at the turgid length trapped between them, "Now the rest of you just has to get with the program." He rocked down again, watching their lengths slide together.

Michael took in a hiss of air and shook his head, "I'm gonna kill you next time I see you and this time I'll make sure you're dead!" He hissed, back arching again as his hips rocked against him involuntarily.

"I'd like to see you try." In one smooth movement he buried himself to the hilt and Michael cried out. In the dream there was no pain, all Michael felt was pleasure as his spot was struck hard by David's entry, "Perfect fit." He grinned, rocking in deep, "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Michael was writhing as David took him, rolling inside only to pull back, leaving him empty and wringing a needy cry from his lips. This was how he wanted the human, at his mercy, bent to his will, existing for blood and sex and darkness. He would have him, all of him, one way or another. A low snarl escaped his lips as Michael's hips lifted to meet his thrust, a high keen escaping the human's lips when David slammed home.

Michael shook his head, a litany of denial filling the room as his body betrayed him, "David!" He screamed the name as he came, small jerks wracking his body as his release thundered through him and David sank his fangs into his throat before starting to fill him.

David was ripped from the dream as Michael jerked awake. He smirked at the boys, "That was fun."

"Did ya get him to scream your name?" Marko grinned.

"Yeah, nice and loud." He paused, "What should I do to him tomorrow?" The wicked grins on his boys' faces was all the answer he really needed, stepping up the game had been a perfect idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael takes off and the boys get pulled over.

-Michael-

 

"David!" He screamed, jerking awake, eyes wide, breath coming in sharp pants. His length tented the sheet covering him, “Fuck!” He growled, slamming his fists into the bed, “You son of a bitch, I’m going to kill you.” He hissed, throwing the sheet off and heading for the bathroom.

He was forced to take matters into his own hands when little Michael didn’t get the memo that a cold shower meant go away. David was manipulating his dreams, was messing with him, but four against one wasn’t the best of odds. There was no way he could win if all of them had some how survived. How long could he keep running? He leaned his head against the tile wall, he needed to put more distance between them, the problem was he didn’t know where they were. For all he knew they could still be in Santa Carla. He closed his eyes for a moment, needed to get out of here sooner rather than later. He felt rested enough, he could drive for a few hours at least, maybe go find something to eat. That’s what he’d do, go find a diner, sit down, have a decent meal before heading west. He had made it up the east coast and was now looping his way west, if he pushed it he could be in Oregon by the next day.

With quick movements he dried off and got dressed, pulling on his jeans from the day before and grabbing a gray t-shirt from his bag. He would have to wear his leather coat, it was a little cold in the early morning. He made sure he had everything packed away before grabbing his bag and heading for the door. The night manager was focused on his newspaper and didn’t notice when he came in.

“Hey, I’m heading out.” He put his key on the counter, had paid for a day in advance so wasn’t worried about anything except getting out of there as quickly as possible.

The kid waved him off, grabbing the key without looking at him, “Thanks, night, stay safe, whatever.” He mumbled out.

Michael glared at him slightly before going out the door and heading for his bike. There was something on the seat, he froze, looking to see what was there. A small piece of paper was taped to the leather. Slowly, he approached, looking down at it. Written in blue ink was, ‘Thanks for last night, see you soon.’ He swallowed hard, dread coiled in the pit of his stomach, David was close. He snatched the paper off, crumpling it into a ball before mounting up and tearing out of the parking lot. He needed to get away as fast as possible, drive all day and all night if he had to, but he had to put distance between them. Whatever David was planning, whatever he was doing, Michael was afraid that it was only going to get worse.

 

-David-

 

Michael was gone. Of course he knew he would be but he was further away than he’d gotten before. It seemed his little bit of dream fun scared him off. No matter, they’d have to cover a lot of ground that night but it would work out in the end. He looked over at his boys sprawled out on the bed behind him. They had blacked out the windows of the motel room and slept in a pile. At some point Paul had been kicked off the bed, probably by Marko, the little guy liked to squirm in his sleep when they weren’t hanging, tended to be a kicker. He shook his head, stretching and poking Dwayne in the side.

“Wake up, gotta get going, he’s got a head start on us, I wanna catch up a bit before the sun rises.” He kicked Paul, “Up!” They all grumbled, Paul grabbing his foot when he went to kick him again, biting his calf, “Fuck!” He jerked away, “Asshole, get off your ass.” He snarled, was hungry and it had him on edge, they’d have to find someone to eat on the way.

“Dick.” Paul grumbled, rubbing his eyes and getting up, “Who kicked me off the bed?”

Dwayne snorted, “Who do you think?” He rubbed his eyes, getting out of bed, pushing Marko off on top of Paul.

“Hey!” Marko squirmed, Paul grabbing him around the waist and biting his shoulder, “Fuck off asshole!” He jerked, snarling.

Apparently they were all on edge, “Paul, release, bad puppy.” David thumped him on the nose and the other vampire let go, snapping at his finger, “Get up, now, we’ll find something to eat on the way.” He opened the door, grabbing his bag and heading for his bike, “Hurry up.”

As he mounted up and headed out he had to admit it was kind of nice chasing Michael across the country, they didn’t really have running water in the sunken hotel and taking a hot bath was nice once in awhile. The others grudgingly followed, the four of them heading west on the tail of the human they were determined to have as their own. They weren’t even three hours out when the sound of sirens cut through the night. Of course the vampires didn’t tend to obey traffic laws, they never crashed, might cause a few accidents, but they were never actually involved in them. They were speeding, it was no wonder they would be pulled over, but David hadn’t seen any cops, not that it would have made a difference. Well, meals on wheels for dinner it was.

‘Dinner?’ He grinned at his boys, pulling over.

‘My favorite, food that comes to us.’ Marko grinned, dismounting his bike and turning to look at the cop car that pulled in behind the cadre of bikers.

“Evening, officer.” Paul grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his bike, “What’s the problem?”

A pair of men walked toward them, one significantly younger than the other, probably new. David cocked his head to the side, “I dunno, what’s the problem, Marko?” He looked over at the curly haired blonde.

“Think we were speeding, were we speeding?” He looked at Dwayne.

“Nah, us? Speed? Never.”

The officers looked a little confused, no one was ever happy about being pulled over and yet the four young men in front of them didn’t seem to have any problem with it at all, “You were going about twenty over the speed limit.” The older one said, “Need to see your license and registration.”

“Paul, I’m hungry, you hungry?” David grinned, ignoring the cops.

“Starved.” Came the reply, eyes flashing gold, “You want first dibs?”

David looked thoughtful, “Two of them, four of us, you and Marko share one and Dwayne and I’ve got the other.” He launched himself at the younger of the two, watching as green eyes went wide before David had him easily disarmed and was pressed against his back, “See, the four of us, we’re hungry,” he licked up his neck, “and you’re the main course.” He dug his fangs in deeply as Dwayne joined him and the other two went for the own meal. He finished first, letting Dwayne have the last bit to watch the other two fight over the older one. He shook his head, watching their tug of war go a little too far and the old guy lost his head. There wasn’t much left in him anyway but the two vampires growled at each other, “Boys, boys, enough, finish up, set them on fire, do whatever you want, you already ripped the head off that one, and let’s get going.” He straddled his bike, waiting for the others to finish up, “I personally don’t wanna dig a hole to avoid the sun so hurry it up.”

Thankfully they didn’t have to bury themselves in the morning, found an old farm house they could hole up in, had a nice basement that would keep them safe from the sun. They didn’t catch up to Michael sadly but they were close enough that he could do a little dream manipulation. He had something special in mind for the next few nights, if he played his cards right he would have Michael begging for his cock within the week. It’d be even sooner if he could get his blood into the human it would make things so much easier but Michael wasn’t ready for that yet, well, maybe he was ready but there was too much distance between them and he couldn’t let the human know he was partaking of David’s blood. It would happen eventually but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it, for the moment he would keep messing with his dreams, keep wearing him down. He couldn’t wait to have Michael under him again, it had to be his new favorite sight.

“I wanna mess with him too.” Paul grumbled, eyes half closed as he glared at David.

“Not yet, he’s mine, and I’m not going to let you fuck this up like you tried to with Marko.”

Paul rolled his eyes, “Yeah, look where it got us, Marko’s with us, and it’s because of me.” He stuck his tongue out, yawning, “I’m gonna go to sleep.” He paused, “I call dibs on messing with him tomorrow.”

David let out a snort, “Yeah, sure, if I let anyone else mess with him you get to first.” Paul looked smug for a moment before scowling, “Yeah, not gonna let anyone else do it.”

He grumbled softly, “Dick, hate you.” He fell asleep, holding onto Marko’s leg in the hopes that he could avoid getting knocked off this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part should be fun, it'll be a lot of David wearing Michael down. Let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael is molested and David takes them all to the movies.

-Michael-

 

He was afraid to go to sleep. He stared down at his cup of coffee, his fingers clenching around the worn ceramic mug. It was almost morning, he could rest when the sun came out. As his eyelids began to droop he took another long drink of the bitter brew, cringing slightly.

“How can you drink that shit?” His head jerked up to see David sitting across from him, “I know something a million times better.” David smirked, licking his lips slowly.

He was dreaming, he had to be, with the way he’d been driving there was no way they could have caught up yet, “Why?” He glared at him, jaw clenched in anger, “Why are you doing this to me?”

David stood, moving around to sit beside him in the booth, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him tight against his side, “Why? Why not? You fucked up everything, you denied the blood, denied what you were always meant to be.” His hand clenched against his shoulder before sliding up, lightly scratching across his throat, “I’m not going to let you go to waste.” He brought his lips close to his ear, holding him firmly in place, “I gave you a choice last time, on the beach, you should have fed then, the humanity should have been ripped right out of you. Instead you fought and tried to kill me, shoved me right onto those horns like they would save you.” He chuckled softly, nipping and tugging at his earlobe, making Michael’s breathing speed up, “Didn’t you know? Nothing can save you now.” He dragged his fangs down his throat, slightly splitting the skin, “No Sam, no Edgar, no Alan, no Star.” He ran his tongue across the wound, capturing the blood.

Michael couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, his fingers gripping tight to the edge of the table. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to get himself under control, this was only a dream, he needed to wake up, “Stop.” His voice sounded weak even to his ears, another moan slipped free as he laid wet kisses across his shoulder, pushing his coat out of the way, “David, stop.”

The vampire chuckled into his skin, “Make me.” Those hands slid under Michael’s shirt, pushing it out of the way to get to the soft skin underneath, “I’m going to take you to places you never dreamed of, make you feel things that you never thought possible, all you have to do is say yes.”

He jerked as a hand palmed his length, feeling it throb in his suddenly too tight jeans. He shook his head, trying to let go of the table, trying to get his body to move, to push him away, something, anything but he couldn’t move, “Let me go, I won’t say it, I don’t want whatever you’re selling, fuck you.” The words ran together, he was panicking, “Just, stop.”

The vampire’s hands and lips didn’t stop their exploration, “Not what I wanna hear but that’s okay, we’ll work on it, I’ll get a yes out of you eventually.” He gave one final lick up his throat.

“Not if I kill you first.” He hissed, panting softly.

David laughed, “Oh, Michael, you’d have to get close to me to do that, close enough to touch.” He gave his trapped cock a firm squeeze, “You’d have to overpower me and trust me, you’re not gonna be on top.” He nipped his ear sharply, “Be seeing you soon.”

Someone was shaking his shoulder, “You okay, honey?”

He jerked awake, looking up to see the waitress with a fresh pot of coffee, “Yeah, sorry, I must have dozed off.” He looked down at his coffee.

“You look exhausted, you staying at the motel across the way?” She laid a hand on his shoulder as he nodded, “You should get some rest.”

“Yeah,” he looked at his coffee, “how much do I owe you?”

She smiled and shook her head, “It’s on me, honey, you go get some sleep. What ever is bothering you, it’ll get better after a good night’s sleep.”

He let out a bitter laugh, “I’m not sure that’s true.” He got up, putting a few dollars on the table, “Thank you, Nancy.” He gave her a small smile before heading for his motel room, maybe David would leave him alone this time.

 

-David-

 

It was time to take Michael on a little date. It had been a week since the dream in the diner. Sure, he’d given him more since then but Michael continued to resist. They needed to have a little meeting in person, face to face, and he had just the place. Now he just had to acquire his wayward human. They had managed to catch up with him a couple days ago and David knew where he was staying. He settled himself into the chair across from Michael's bed, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand while he waited for him to get back from snagging food. Dwayne was stationed by the door to prevent his escape, he had sent the other two boys out on an errand. He didn't have to wait long, the door opened with a click. The moment he stepped into the room and close the door Dwayne slid into position, blocking his only real avenue of escape.

"Hello, Michael." He smirked, lighting a cigarette.

The human jumped, eyes going wide, before whirling to run, only to come face to face with Dwayne. He quickly backed up, hitting the edge of the bed, "Fuck."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, Mikey, not gonna turn ya tonight. No, tonight I have something else planned. You and I are gonna go on a little date, see a movie, and you're not gonna fight me or I'll let the boys slaughter every last human in town." He paused, looking into angry blue eyes as he took a drag, "We clear?"

Michael swallowed hard, his hands clenched into fists, "Yeah, we're clear."

"Good." He got to his feet, "Let's go."

He hoped Paul and Marko had successfully found what he sent them after, if not it was gonna get a little messy and Michael would get all pissy. He needn't of worried, the pair were outside leaning against a black '69 Oldsmobile. Michael followed them grudgingly, standing outside the motel, looking over the shiny car.

"What's this?"

Paul snorted, "What's it look like? It's a car, get in."

He slowly got into the passenger seat of the convertible, Paul hopping in the back with Marko and Dwayne while David slid behind the wheel, "Where're we going?"

"Told you, movie."

There was a drive-in theater not too far away and Michael was surprised that David actually paid for them to get in before finding a good spot and turning the radio to the right station. The vampire looked at him, beckoning him close with a finger. Grudgingly he slid across the seat to sit closer to his captor, trying to stay as far away as he could. David's arm slid around his shoulders, pulling him tight against him. He had to fight not to struggle as sure fingers divested him of his coat before sliding under his shirt to grip his shoulder.

"I'm not some bimbo who'll let you fuck them on the first date." He growled, hands clenching into fists.

David chuckled softly, smirking at him, "When I finally fuck you, you're gonna beg for it. You're gonna beg for any kind of relief I'll give you." He whispered in his ear, "I know you dream about it, me taking you, claiming you."

Michael glared at him, "Because you're making me dream it, asshole."

He shrugged, "Semantics, you love every minute of it." He grinned, nipping his earlobe softly, "Just because I'm not gonna take your virginity right now doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Tell me, what's your favorite thing I've done to you and be honest." The human looked conflicted, hell, his thoughts were conflicted, "Oh? You liked it when I did that?" He grinned, hearing his thoughts loud and clear, "Liked that first night when I went down on you? Of course you did."

Michael glared at him, "Before you ask, I don't want it to happen again."

"Liar." He glanced down at his lap, "Shouldn't lie about things like that, something will always give you away." He retrieved his hand from his shoulder but instead of removing it completely he slid it up under his shirt, ghosting up his side slowly. He could tell the human was trying not to react, his teeth were clenched tight, eyes locked on the screen. David didn't care about the movie, wasn't even sure what they were watching, but that didn't mean he liked his companion's lack of attention to what he was doing, "Michael, relax, not gonna bite."

"Then get your hands off me." He hissed, "What the fuck do you want, anyway?"

"I want you to admit you like it, I want the truth out of you, and I want you to feel what I have to offer in person instead of just in a dream." He slid his hand down his side, giving him a slow squeeze, "Admit it and we can just sit and watch the movie." He was curious of the young man's pride would get in the way or not.

Michael growled softly, “All I’ll admit is that you can suck it.”

All four vampires in the car burst out laughing, "Man, I just can't be offended by that. I know I'm talented but I bet you'll be even better at it once we get you trained up."

He jerked away, eyes going wide, "What? No, that gets anywhere near me and I'll bite it off."

Paul reached over the back of the seat and patted him on top of the head, "You try that and Davey might just defang you. Ever try to eat someone without teeth? It's not fun, takes like a week for them to grow back."

"Yeah, bet you know first hand on that one." Michael snapped, pressing himself against the door, "I'm not gonna be some toy for you to mess with when you wanna get your rocks odd."

David grinned and laughed, "Nah, you're not gonna be a toy, you're gonna be mine." He paused, "Already are mine, just gotta make it more permanent, take the next step." With one quick movement he grabbed Michael by the back of the neck and pulled him close, smashing their lips together, his fangs's finding his bottom lip and nipping at it, drawing blood which he quickly licked away. Michael's blood tasted amazing, full of defiance and righteous indignation. He groaned softly, pulling back and licking the last traces of blood away, "Gonna take you back to your motel." He looked at the dazed but angry man, "Then we're gonna start the chase all over again," he paused, running his thumb through the blood welling up from Michael's split lip, "and you'd better watch your back because who knows when you might get a taste of heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drive-in scene! I had a lot of fun writing it too. David's having a lot of fun molesting poor Michael and I totally doubt he's going to stop any time soon. So, David has given Michael a warning to watch his back, when next they meet face to face either Michael will try to kill him or David will have already fed him his blood and I'll get to play with that. Maybe both'll happen! We shall see!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael gets a taste of heaven and Paul finds out that dirt is a lot like sand.

-Michael-

 

He was shaking as he packed his bag, he had to get out of town, had to leave as fast as possible. David’s promise was still fresh in his mind and he knew he needed to keep distance between them, couldn’t let the vampire get the drop on him. A taste of heaven, that’s what he had called it, but Michael could only see it as the promise of hell. Blood was still fresh on his lips, his own blood sharp and metallic on his tongue, a reminder of what had happened that night. Slow breaths in and he managed to finish shoving his clothes into his bag before heading out to the waiting bike. He headed south, wanting to escape to a place where the days were a little longer, the sun a little brighter. It would give him more time to run when they couldn’t follow.

Days passed as he grew more paranoid, afraid that the boys would be there, afraid that they were just around the corner. He needed to end this, needed to make a stand, either kill them or make them kill him because he wasn’t going to drink David’s blood and he sure as hell wasn’t going to kill anyone. The issue was he needed weapons and he needed to be able to control the location. He didn’t have the strength or speed benefits of being a half vampire anymore, he was human and knew they were stronger. Probably more careful now since their temporary deaths. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t hide forever, maybe he could draw them in, make them think he had given up and then stake the son of a bitch.

He chose an old ghost town out in the middle of nowhere Arizona to make his stand. There was no one around to get caught up in the middle, no risk to anyone except himself. The past few nights he had been making sure to get extra sleep, letting them catch up to him little by little. David’s invasions into his dreams hadn’t stopped but he had slowly been adding blood into the mix of sex and molestation. The vampire was stepping up his game and the human hoped that his plan would work. Michael settled himself by the door, leaning against the wall, the wooden stake he had fashioned from a tree sat tucked under his coat as he waited for the vampires to make their move. David came in first, the others staying outside as their leader looked down at the brunette, crossing his arms over his chest as he examined him.

“Tired of running?” He questioned, eying him. Michael looked up at him but remained silent for the moment, “Ready to beg?” He smirked, dropping his arms to his sides.

Now. His lip pulled back in a snarl as he launched himself off the floor, pulling out the stake and trying to drive it into his chest before he could react. A grunt escaped the blonde’s lips as he grasped his wrists tightly, stopping the downward plunge of the wood. Michael’s arms shook as he put his weight behind it, trying to drive it home, trying to end this. David laughed, flipping him over, pushing him onto his back and jerking the weapon out of his hand, sending it skittering across the dirt floor of the decaying building. Michael struggled, tried to buck him off, to get his hands free so he could do something, anything.

“Get off me!” His lip pulled back in a snarl.

David snarled in return, bearing his fangs, “No.” He growled, “What were you thinking? That you could kill me? That I would kill you? Sorry to bust your bubble, Mikey, but that’s not how this works.” He transferred both wrists to one hand, golden eyes locked on blue as he brought his wrist to his lips and bit, splitting the skin, “Ready to take your communion?”

He struggled harder, “No! Just kill me! Come on, do it!” The blood came closer, the vampire was drawing it out, watching the ruby drops well up, spill across pale skin before falling to land on his cheek.

He clenched his mouth shut, feeling hot drops getting closer and closer to his lips. Fear shot through him as he stared into the grinning face of the golden eyed monster pinning him down. Blood landed against his lips and the wrist came closer, lowering down slowly, sending more drops to fall against his mouth. Cold skin was pressed to his lips, the temperature a sharp contrast to the heat of the blood.

“Open up, Mikey. One way or another you’re gonna take a long drink, you don’t want me to call the boys in, do you? This can stay between us, no one else has to see you lose.” He paused, pressing insistently against him, “Or, I could call the boys in, let them hold you down, watch as you take the blood straight from the vein.” The human wasn’t sure what the lesser of two evils would be but he knew one way or another David was right, he was going to be forced to drink. No, he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. He glared up at him, refusing to open his mouth. David shrugged, “Suit yourself. Boys!” They all came in, Dwayne in the lead. Without a word he got down on the ground, grabbing Michael’s wrists and pinning them in place, giving David the use of both hands. Paul and Marko each took a leg and their leader relaxed over him, rolling his neck. Slowly he pulled his wrist away, grinning down at the confused look on his face, “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

In a flash, razor sharp claws tore through his shirt, stripping it from him, leaving his chest framed by his coat. A muffled sound of anger escaped his tightly closed lips. Almost gentle fingers slid over his skin, leaving blood smeared in their wake from the vampire’s wrist. A cool tongue followed, lapping up the blood, eyes still locked on his face, waiting for the right moment. Michael clenched his eyes shut tightly, taking in panting breaths through his nose, trying to get himself under control. He jerked as teeth scraped across a nipple but he somehow managed to stay firm. A low whine was trying to escape his throat as the nipple was worried between blunt teeth. He wasn’t sure how long he could do this, keep his mouth shut, so many sounds wanted to escape his lips but the moment he opened his mouth he knew the blood would be there. How much did it take to half turn? A single drop? A mouthful? He didn’t want to find out. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation going on because the next thing he knew there were two more hands on him, sliding up his legs, dragging blunt nails over his skin, that combined with David’s attention to his throat as he worked his way up finally did it. He let out a loud cry only to have it muffled by a bleeding wrist. The blood didn’t taste like anything he’d had before. It wasn’t like Max’s blood in that wine bottle, it was thick, richer, the flavor bursting across his tongue as he was forced to swallow. He’d tasted his own blood before and even that couldn’t compare. It still had that underlying coppery taste that blood has but there was something dark in it, like chocolate, bittersweet as it spilled down his throat, addicting. Their laughter echoed around him but all he could focus on was the blood. He didn’t notice when he was let go, didn’t realize that he was wrapping his hands around David’s arm, holding it tight to his mouth, worrying at the wound with his teeth, didn’t notice that he was being pet like a dog.

“Good boy, told you you’d get a taste of heaven.” David’s last words echoed through his head before he fell into darkness.

 

-David-

 

He couldn't help but admire the way Michael writhed on the dirt floor, lips painted red with blood. Slowly he got to his feet, wanting to take in the full picture. The new half vampire was hard, not that he expected anything different, and his body shook as the blood worked through him. He would still have to make his first kill, of course, but that could wait. David knew that now it would be easier to keep up with him, to tempt him. He had meant what he said before, Michael was going to beg for it. He wanted to see him on his knees, begging for David's attention. Only once that happened would he give him what he wanted, what he needed, because he needed David, he needed his pack, whether he liked it or not.

He looked down as the half long went still, "Let's go boys, see how far he gets after he wakes up."

Each one of them gave him a parting pat on the head before heading out to find a safe place to sleep for the day. David could still taste him on his tongue and he licked his lips, chasing the quickly fading flavor. How long would it take for him to give in? The hunger would be worse this time, considering the amount of blood he'd drank. Drinking the diluted concoction Max liked to use compared to the real thing, well, there was no comparison. David pulled the earring out of his pocket, the same one Michael had worn all those years ago, he felt like it needed to be returned. The human had let it close up but you could still see a faint mark where the hole had once been. He'd have to redo it, slowly make him look like pack again, because right now, he looked so very human and weak.

The wound up having to bury themselves that night. Michael had picked quite the out of the way place to make a stand and they didn't have enough time to get back to any form of shelter. He could feel the bond that joined them together, feel the fear and confusion as the sun woke him up. It filled him with a perverse pleasure, a sense of vindication, that he was suffering in that decaying building. It made the underground sleep easier to bear.

He was the first one to claw his way out that night, brushing off his clothes and trying to get it out of his hair. They were definitely going to find a motel and take a bath. Dwayne looked a little more relaxed when he came out, seemed to find no problem with sleeping under ground.

"How can you like that?" Marko whined, squirming, "I got dirt in my pants, it's like sand, gets everywhere."

Dwayne shrugged, “Makes me feel like I’m one with the earth, feels good.”

“Hippie bastard.” Paul mumbled, shaking dirt out of his hair, “Come on, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

David rolled his eyes, “We’ll eat on the way, gotta catch up to Mikey, keep an eye on him. We don’t want him feeding before we’re ready, now do we?”

“You really gonna make him beg for it?” Paul asked as they mounted their bikes.

“Yes, he’s gotta want it this time, need it, or we’re just gonna run into more problems again.”

Marko grinned, starting his bike, “Can’t wait to see him on his knees.”

David laughed, taking off into the night, ‘It’s such a good look on him after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Michael has been turned into a half vampire! Now the boys just have to wait until he's desperate enough to beg because for some reason David won't have it any other way. Still leaving it open if there's anything you want to see, if it works I'll see if I can work in a scene or two by request.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael gets arrested and David makes him feed.

-Michael-

 

He stared down at his coffee cup, couldn't stop the shaking in his hands. His gut burned, he was so very hungry. The others were nearby, always close, he could feel them every second of every day. Heartbeats from the other patrons in the diner filled his ears, he could practically feel the blood rushing through him and he wanted it. It had only been a day since David had made him drink and he already felt like he was on the brink of giving in. He was also exhausted, hadn't slept at all since then and he could feel the sun coming up. It dragged him down, made his tired eyes droop, but he was in public, he had to stay awake. Maybe if he closed his eyes for just a moment it would be alright.

The sound of the bell tinkling above the door made him jerk his head up, eyes making contact with Paul's. He scowled, fingers clenching tight around his cup, as the vampire settled into the booth across from him. It was almost morning, why was he here? He looked out the window, it was dark. Had he fallen asleep?

"Hungry, Mikey?" He grinned, "David didn't want me doing this but hey, why does he get to have all the fun?"

It was a dream, unlike when David messed with him there were inconsistencies, strange things, that tipped him off to that fact, "You know something, Paul?" He smirked slightly, "David is so much better at this than you are. Whatever you're going for, not gonna work."

The blonde vampire gaped at him, "H-How did you know? I saw David do it before and you didn't realize that was a dream at first!"

"Because, you don't have his imagination. I'll give him this, he can mimic reality pretty damn well."

The door opened again as Paul sputtered and David himself walked in, "Paul, out." He stated firmly, eyes locked on Michael's. The scene shifted, the inaccuracies disappeared, everything was much more real the moment he came in, "I thought about letting the boys in on this part but since Paul here jumped the gun it's just gonna be me and you." He slid into Paul's vacated spot, "Here's what we're gonna do tonight, you're gonna stay right there and watch."

Michael swallowed hard, "And what're you gonna do?"

"Show you what you're missing."

David got to his feet before grabbing the waitress and driving his fangs in deeply. Michael let out a shout but found he couldn't move, he was glued to the bench while David created a bloody mess. He felt the hunger surge inside him, wringing a low keen from his lips. His fingers gripped the edge of the table, looking up at David.

"Tastes good, want to try?" He came close, blood covering his fingers, holding them out to Michael, "One little taste, remember, it's only a dream."

He wanted it, oh how he wanted it, but he turned away, "No, no, stay away from me." His voice cracked, was frantic. He couldn't move as a bloody hand came closer, hot blood touching his lips.

"Just a little taste, Mikey." He paused for a moment, "One little taste and I'll leave you to the rest of your night. You can dream about whatever you want to, in fact I'll give you tonight and tomorrow night free of me. All you have to do is lick the blood off my hand." Michael whimpered softly, unsure if it would be worth it or not, "It's a dream, Michael." David rolled his eyes, "Does eating in your dreams make you fat? No? Well, a little blood won't finish making you one of us. Lick my hand clean and you're free of me for a couple days, stop being so damn stubborn." He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, smelling the blood on his fingers before hesitantly sticking his tongue out to run across his palm, "Good boy."

The taste zinged across his tongue, set his senses alight. After that first taste he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He moaned, finally allowed to move enough so that he could wrap his hands around his arm and pull the bloody fingers closer. He licked and sucked, chased every last drop under David's watchful eye. A quiet whine escaped his throat when he found that he had gotten it all.

"Please." He whimpered, "Please, I need more."

David smirked, "No, no more, not tonight. Have a nice day, Michael. I'll see you in a couple days."

The dream dissolved around him and he woke up to find himself still in the booth. The waitress looked at him sympathetically as she brought his check, "Get some sleep, hun." She patted his arm before leaving to take care of the early morning crowd.

He could still taste her blood on his lips and he wanted it. Wanted it so much it scared him. He needed to do something, needed to keep himself away from other people, and needed to keep the boys away from him. He glanced out the window spotting a cop car, there was the answer to his problems. He put some money on the table as he headed outside to see if he could get arrested.

It was easier than he thought it would be. Apparently in his sleep deprived state he looked a little drunk, on top of that if you punch a cop it pisses them off and he earned a one way trip to jail. The issue was, he didn't get a cell by himself. As he smelled the blood around him, heard the heartbeats pounding, he decided that his had been a bad idea.

 

-David-

 

He had done as promised, given him the next sleep cycle free of manipulation, but now, well, now it was time once again to have a little get together. As he focused on his wayward fledgling he realized something was wrong. He slid into his mind, into his dreams, to find himself in a jail cell with about five other people. He smirked, this might work out better than he thought it would. Michael was curled up in a corner, face buried against his knees, his breath coming in sharp pants. David strolled over, crouching down in front of him.

"Hey, Mikey, how'd you get tossed in the drunk tank?" He smirked, ruffling his hair.

Slowly, he tipped his head up slightly, looking at the vampire through slitted, golden eyes, "Punched a cop."

He nodded sagely, "That why you're not cut loose yet?"

The brunette nodded, "I can't, I can't do this." He gripped his legs tightly, hugging them to his chest.

He looked around, grin knee, "Oh, I think you can." He reached out, snagging one of them, "This time, guess what I want you to do? I want you to drive your fangs into his throat and feed. You do that and I'll get you out of jail." The man struggled as David held a hand over his mouth and forced him down to Michael's level, "I get you out of jail and maybe you get a few more days of 'freedom' before you join the pack."

Michael was shaking as he looked up at David, “H-How will you get me out?”

His grin was feral, “That’s for me to worry about, do we have a deal?”

He got his answer when Michael grabbed the man and drove his fangs in deeply, swallowing hungrily. Seeing the fledgling feed was one of the most perfect sights he had ever seen. He crushed the body to his chest, trying to get all of the blood out of it that he could, a constant growl echoed in the back of his throat before he finally pulled away. Blood dripped down his chin as he licked his lips and all David wanted to do was lick it from his face, but that would have to wait. Michael had fulfilled his part of the deal, now it was time for David to deliver.

“Good boy, we’ll be seeing you after nightfall.”

He stretched and opened his eyes, back in the old shed they had found to sleep in for the day. He had to figure out what the best way would be to get Michael out of there without slaughtering everyone in the police station. While killing everyone would be fun, he had to take into account other factors, like, the fact that news would get out and he would have hunters chasing him down. It would draw too much attention to them and to top it off Michael would be a very wanted man. No, he had to convince them that it was in their best interests to let him go and lose the paper work. The sun was setting and the boys were stirring, tonight was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be fun, David and the boys go to rescue Michael and try to avoid killing everyone in the station. We shall see how well that goes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael breaks down and David gets what he wants.

-Michael-

 

He felt miserable, the dream last night only made his hunger grow. He was shaking and sweating and the other people in the cell with him probably thought he was some junkie going through withdrawals. The sound of heavy footsteps and a feeling of familiarity in the pit of his stomach made him look up. David stood outside the cell, an officer by his side. The young man looked scared as he opened the door, the key missed the lock a few times before finally sliding home.

"M-Michael Emerson, you're free to go."

He got to his feet, using the wall for support while he steadied himself. David offered him his arm and he grudgingly accepted the help. The vampire looked smug as he took him out of the police station. The other three boys were waiting for them as they stepped into the night.

"Mikey, feelin' okay? Lookin' a little pale there." Paul snickered.

He gave him the finger as he worked his way down the stairs, "Fuck off, asshole."

"Hungry?" Marko grinned, chewing on the thumb of his glove, "Wanna join us for some takeout?"

He shook his head, "No, I just want my bike."

David raised an eyebrow, "You can't even walk straight and you want your bike. Yeah, not gonna happen." The boys shared a look and it worried Michael, it couldn't be a good thing, "Ya know what, Michael, let's take a walk." He shook his head but couldn't really do anything as David led him down the street, "Since this is gonna be your first time..."

Michael scowled, "You said you'd leave me alone for a few days!"

"That was before I saw exactly what state you were in. I figured you'd be a little hungry, a little needy, but damn, not like this. You're starving, ain't ya? Got the shakes, makes you look like a damn junkie. So tonight, you're coming with us to hunt. If you can go without feeding, no problem, you get your couple days before I come visit, but if you can't, well, I think you know what happens."

He shook his head, "I'm fine, let me go." He hissed, trying to jerk his arm away.

Surprisingly, David did and Michael found himself falling against a lamp post, "Sure, you're fine. I believe you." He grabbed his arm again, pulling him along.

"Like I could even eat someone like this." He snorted.

David chuckled, "You'll see."

They were heading for the diner. Well, his bike was there at least, maybe he could get away. The other boys were close behind him, he could feel them at his back as David pushed the door open. There were two patrons, the waitress from two nights ago, and the cook. His mouth was watering as he breathed in deep, the smell of their blood, of life, rich in the air. He shook his head, needed to get out of there before he did something he would regret. David sat him down, boxing him in against the wall.

"I need to get out of here, David, I need to leave." He was on the verge of panicking, their heartbeats echoed in his ears.

Paul slid into the seat across from them, "Leaving so soon? We were just about to get started!"

Dwayne was standing by the door while Marko slid in next to Paul, "I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? Can't you smell it, Mikey? That first drink, mmm, damn, it's to die for. One little taste and you'll never go back." Marko grinned, leaning across the table.

He clenched his teeth together, glaring at them, "I don't want it."

"You're right, right now, you don't want it," David leaned close to his ear, "you need it."

His nails dug into the table, digging furrows in the cheap material, "No." It sounded weak but every word out of their mouths tempted him, "I'm not gonna do it."

"Gonna make you beg for it." Paul grinned, licking his lips.

"Marko, why don't you grab us that waitress? You're looking a little hungry yourself." David laid a hand on Michael’s shoulder, “I can feel how bad you want it and I’m willing to give it to you, all you have to do is ask.”

He shook his head, he could stay strong, he could deny the hunger, he could do this, would do this. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow breath, “No.” He watched as Marko got up, grinning as he went up to the waitress. Dwayne was still by the door, like he was standing guard, and in that moment Michael knew what they were going to do. No one was going to get out of the diner alive. His eyes grew wide, “Don’t, don’t do this, I’ll go with you, okay?”

"Close, but wrong kind of begging. I don't care if you come with us willingly or not. I could be convinced to let them live but you'd have to get creative. What do I get? What would you give me if I let them live? Come on, Michael, convince me their lives are worth it."

What could he say, what could he do to convince David that these people should live? He looked at the vampire who waited expectantly for him to speak, "Let them live or I'll kill myself." He didn't want to, even though he was becoming one of them he still wanted to live, but he had to hope this would work. He sat calmly, determined, staring into the vampire's eyes, "If you kill them, if you hurt them, I will kill myself."

David motioned for Marko to come back, “Well, that’s quite the situation you’ve put us in. Since I’m not going to let you kill yourself and you don’t want these people to become dinner we’re at a stale mate.” He paused for a moment, “So, here’s what’s going to happen. You and me? We’re gonna leave the boys with these lovely people here and we’re gonna take a trip down the street to a nice little out of the way place where we can talk."

He had a feeling talking wasn't really what the vampire wanted to do, "If I go with you, these people will be safe?"

"Of course." He grinned, "Safe as long as you come with me, without fighting." He nodded and David got to his feet, "Let's go."

Dwayne moved aside and let them out before covering the door again. He felt a little stronger as he steeled himself for whatever came next, and honestly, he was petrified of what David had in store. The building he took him to was run down and covered in graffiti. Michael scowled as David led him inside. There was a group of men seated around a table, four of them, playing cards.

"What're we doing here?" He hissed softly, glaring at the vampire.

"Stay here." He grinned, walking toward the group, "Hello, boys."

They turned and glared at him, the largest of the four of them spoke, his lip curled up in a snarl, "What d'you want?" He looked him over, scowling, "Skinny ass albino."

"Oh, really now? That the best you got?" He moved to stand beside the table, plucking the cards out of his hand, "Your hand is shit." He looked at the others, "Fold." He tossed the cards down.

The man snarled up at him, "Bastard, who the fuck do you think you are?" He got to his feet, hands balled into fists.

The man was bigger than David, by a lot, easily six inches taller and definitely bigger around, "Me? I'm the guy that's gonna slit your throat and watch you bleed or, we could do this another way. My friend over there could do the honors. You'd suffer less with him, probably, but he doesn't know what he's doing, no experience. He'd probably miss the vein the first time, you'd be flailing around, bleeding everywhere. Personally, if I was going to die, I'd want the experienced one to do it. I already had the amateur once, never again."

The man scowled, "The fuck you talkin' about? Crazy bastard."

The others were on their feet in a flash, "I'm talking about this." David lashed out, grabbing one of the guy's buddies by the throat and jerking him close, driving his fangs in deeply.

Shouts of anger and fear escaped the remaining trio and Michael's eyes went wide as the smell of blood filled the air. The hunger roared to life inside him as he hunkered down beside the door, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them tight to his chest. He wouldn't feed, he could resist, he didn't have to do this.

"Michael, eyes up." David growled, causing him to jerk his head up.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of David tearing into the throat of another one. He didn't feed, just dropped him to bleed out on the floor, and all Michael could think of was the fact that so much blood was being wasted. He felt more than heard the keening sound escaping his throat, he needed it. His nails dug into his calves as he tried to maintain control. There were two left, the bigger one was trying to wrestle David to the ground but the blonde easily pinned both of them.

"Michael, come on down! You wanna feel better, don't ya? I know you do." He broke the smaller one's neck before dragging the big one over to the halfling.

"Let me go you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"

David rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up." He looked at the brunette, "All on you, Mikey. What do you wanna do?" He nicked the skin of his throat, holding the man closer, tempting him, "Come on, Michael, give in." He brought blood covered fingers close to the halfling's lips.

He brunette jerked, gasping for breath as he breathed in the sharp scent of blood. He looked up at the blonde, "Please, don't make me do this." He whimpered softly, needed it, his stomach burned with hunger, "Please, I-I..." He swallowed hard, his mouth watered and his body shook as David held the struggling man close.

"Tell me, Michael, pay attention, you gotta tell me what you want, tell me what you need." His voice was low, soothing, "Let me hear it." He whispered.

"Please," the moment that word left his lips it was like the dam broke and he couldn't stop what followed, "please, David, I need, I'm dying, please." He was shaking, wanted to grab the man but stopped himself, something in him said that he needed permission, he couldn't do it without David's say so, "Please, I'm hungry, please, just make it stop." He knew he was begging, knew David had gotten exactly what he wanted, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Michael, take what you want." He purred, bringing the man's throat to his lips, and Michael couldn't stop himself, he sank his newly formed fangs into his skin. David's gloved fingers went through his hair as the rich, red elixir spilled past his lips, "Good boy, wasn't so hard, was it? Giving in, letting go. You can have this every night, I'll never let you go hungry." Michael growled softly, his throat working to take in all he could, to swallow every last drop down. He whimpered softly when the flow of blood stopped and the body was pulled away. David continued petting him, pulling him in against his chest, "Good boy, do you know what happens now?" He shook his head, his body was on fire, he rocked himself against David's thigh, "Yeah, that's what happens now."

 

-David-

 

Part of him had wanted the chase to continue, wanted to watch Michael resist, but another part of him was glad it had come to this. It was pure luck that had led to the card game, he had been trying to find someone else, just a single person, to tempt him with, but that proved unnecessary when he heard the thoughts of the four card players. Now, now he had exactly what he wanted laid out before him. The new vampire was tugging at his coat, growling softly, demandingly as David stripped him down, smacking his hands away as he worked. This was done at his pace, was his reward for all the hard work. Only once Michael was naked beneath him did he slid his own coat off. He stripped quickly, looking down at the tanned, naked body beneath him. Slowly, he slid his fingers over his skin, tracing every feature, every dip and rise, memorizing him because he knew, after tonight, Michael would not be happy.

The new vampire squirmed, growling softly and lifting his hips demandingly. David laughed softly, pinning his hips down, "We go at my pace, not yours." He growled back.

Honestly he was as impatient as the man beneath him, he couldn't wait to be buried hilt deep inside him. Instead he lowered himself down between his legs, pulling him down so muscular legs were resting on his shoulders. He grinned before leaning down and driving his tongue into him. Michael jerked and cried out, claws dragging across the old carpet. He took his time, working him open on tongue and fingers, driving them in deeply, a little pain was to be expected but he wanted this to be good for him too. Pleasure and pain were both good ways to put someone in their place and since he had begged so nicely, well, he couldn’t help but oblige him. Michael was babbling when he finally sank into him, couldn’t take it anymore, watching him writhe, feeling him clench, he pressed into him in one smooth movement.

“Damn, better than the dream.” He panted softly, rolling his hips forward.

He pounded into the prone man, grunting softly, there was no way he was going to last long, not with how tight he was and how his hips moved just right to meet him, seeking out the pleasure David knew was flowing through him. It was the submissive tip of Michael’s head that drove him over the edge. As he began to fill him up he drove his fangs into his throat, moaning and growling softly, marking him, claiming him, not only for the pack but for himself. The moment his fangs were in his throat he felt him tighten up around him and the hot splash of release between them. The blonde couldn’t help but grin down at him, nuzzling against his skin, licking up the last traces of blood. This hunt was the best one ever, the longest, but the most fulfilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done yet! Definitely going to have more fun with them, Michael needs to learn his place after all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michael learns to sleep and Sam decides there's something wrong in Santa Carla.

-Michael-

 

When he finally came back to himself he was sore, his body ached and not totally in a bad way. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't alone, the second was that he was naked. David was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, but he was mostly dressed. He had no shirt on and his pants were open but on. Without saying a word he offered him the cigarette. He took it, looking around for his pants, only to find that they were torn to shreds.

"Asshole, what'd you do to my pants?"

"You actually started it, tore up the fly trying to get it down, I just finished it." He took the cigarette back, breathing in deep, "Feelin' good?" He chuckled and Michael glared at him angrily.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He hissed. He didn't want to think about what had happened, the fact that David had taken him, and he had wanted it.

He raised an eyebrow, handing the cigarette to him, "You fed, I know you're not stupid, you know what happened. You fed and practically begged me to fuck you, ring a bell?"

"Fuck you." He hissed, "I didn't want this." He looked over at the four bodies, hoping to feel guilt, remorse, anything, but there was nothing except a desire for more, more blood, more sex. He looked away, "What happens now?" He wanted to kill David but at the same time something inside him told him to submit, that David wanted what was best for him, David would take care of him.

"Now? Well, I already talked to Dwayne, he'll get you something to wear, and then we'll go back to Santa Carla."

He scowled, "How did you talk to Dwayne?"

He tapped his temple, "You'll learn eventually." He pulled out a fresh cigarette, "You took good care of my bike while I was gone." He took a long drag before letting it out.

"It's not your bike, not anymore, it's mine." He growled out through clenched teeth.

David snorted, "Sure, right, keep believing that. Besides, you're pack now, what's yours is mine. I'll let you hold onto it for now though but if I want you riding bitch you will, am I clear?" Michael couldn't help the snarl that escaped him, his lip curling up. David looked at him stoically, "Enough, you gonna make me put you in your place already? I will beat the shit out of you if I have to but I'd rather not. Dwayne's almost here, you can fight me more tomorrow, for now we need to get safe for the day." He looked around the building, "This might actually work."

The door slid open and Michael grabbed David's coat off the ground beside them, using it to cover himself up. Dwayne stepped in, a pair of black pants in hand, "Here, cover yourself up." He tossed them at him before turning to David, "The others are outside, we're ready to head out whenever you are."

Michael grumbled, pulling on the pants, they hugged his legs, tighter than he would like but at least he was covered up now, "Got a shirt?"

David tossed the blue one Michael had been wearing before at him. The shirt was stained with blood, he would need a new one. He pulled it on, crinkling up his nose at the crusty feeling of his shirt.

"We'll stay here tonight, it's all boarded up, there's a good spot to sleep in the other room, great set of pipes."

"Pipes?"

The two vampires grinned, "You'll see, I forgot you weren't there to see the most comfortable way to sleep yet." David smirked.

Michael snorted, "In a bed?"

Marko and Paul came inside, "Sun'll be comin' up soon." Paul said, leaning against the wall, "What's the plan?"

"The other room has a good spot for the day, we'll stay until night, then head for Santa Carla." David snuffed out his cigarette and got to his feet, "Let's go get settled, I have a feeling Mikey isn't going to want to hang out with us." He laughed at his own joke.

Michael slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly. Although David had worked him open it was still his first time and there was a steady ache below the belt. He followed the others into the next room, watching as Dwayne, Paul, and Marko toed their boots off before attaching themselves to the metal pole running down the middle of the room, by their feet. Michael shook his head, did they really expect him to hang like that? David gave him a little shove, glancing up at the pole.

"Get up there, we haven't got all night." He nudged the fledgling again, "It's not that hard."

He swallowed hard, glaring at them. Of course they would actually expect him to do it. With a sigh he complied, surprised when it felt so natural, was so easy to just hang there and relax. David swung up next to him, grinning at him before settling in close to the newest member of their pack. Michael glared at him and went to move away, to put some distance between them but David lashed out, pulling him back.

Michael hissed softly, "Listen, I'm hanging up here like you wanted, you don't have to get so close."

"Go to sleep." Came the order and he felt himself slowly drift off.

 

-Sam-

 

He was worried about his brother. Last time he called he sounded resigned, worried, and that had been a couple days ago. Of course he had claimed to be fine, that nothing was wrong, but Sam knew better. What if his brother was a magnet for vampires? What if he had found more out there on his little road trip and was being hunted down? What if he had been captured and they were doing horrible things to him? He had to calm down. Nanook nudged him with his nose, laying his head in his lap and looking up at him.

"He's okay, right?" He buried his fingers into the dense fur of the husky, "He'll be home soon, he's gotta get packed to go to school." He looked out the window, "Please, come home, Mike."

 

-David-

 

He woke up first to find a pleasant surprise pressed against him. Michael had molded himself to his body while they had slept, his breath came in soft puffs against his skin and David couldn't help but reach up and stroke through his hair. He knew this docile Michael wasn't going to last, when he woke up he would be hissing and spitting like a cat. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he pictured Michael wearing a pink cat collar with a little bell on it. He had plans for this one, Michael had practically killed him, and while he had no intention of offing the brunette, he knew he was going to have to show him his place. A little revenge wouldn't hurt either but he planned to combine that with whatever punishments he had to dish out until Michael learned his role in the pack.

The young vampire let out a soft groan before starting to open his eyes. The moment he saw David so close to him, he had a brief moment of panic and let go of the pipe. The bleach blonde barely caught him, keeping him from hitting the floor below. Sure, it wouldn’t have been that far of a fall but it was reflex on David’s part. The brunette squirmed, wringing a growl from their leader’s lips.

He immediately stilled and glared at him, “Let me go.”

The elder vampire raised an eyebrow, “Alright, fine.” If he was going to be like that he could hit the ground for all he cared, maybe it would teach him to be a little grateful.

He let him go. A yelp escaped his lips as he was released and hit the floor with a sharp thud. The other boys laughed as they came down from their perch, surrounding him and looking at his prone form.

“Fuck.” Michael hissed, his leg didn’t look so good, was at an odd angle.

“You wanted me to let you go, I did, now you broke your leg, what did you expect to happen? It’s not like it wasn’t your first night sleeping that way and you’re not exactly an expert in flying. You’ll figure it out and maybe next time you’ll be a little more grateful that I caught you.” He let go of the pipe and came down gracefully, “Now, as much as I would love to see you hobble around, we need to get that leg back in place.”

Michael hissed at him but didn’t move to resist as David knelt beside him, reaching out and carefully grabbing his leg. Like ripping off a band-aide, better to do it fast, he jerked the leg into place and Michael screamed. The moment his leg was in proper alignment he knew it would start healing. Thankfully broken bones repaired themselves rather quickly. He gave him a pat on the hip before getting to his feet.

“Need to get you a new shirt, Mikey. People are gonna kind of notice if you’re covered in blood.” Marko grinned at him, “Maybe you could copy Dwayne and go shirtless.”

There was one thing that had to be done. He reached into his pocket, had almost forgotten about the finishing touch on his creation. He pulled out the earring, holding it between his fingers and looking at it before turning his gaze to Michael, “One last thing.” He glanced at Dwayne, ‘Hold him steady.’

Michael jerked when Dwayne laid his hands on him, “Hold still, Michael, it’ll only take a minute.” He whispered in his ear, holding him firmly.

“What the hell?” Michael hissed as Paul wound his fingers in his hair, jerking his head to the side so his ear was open for David’s plans.

David grinned, holding up the earring, “Remember this?” He questioned, “Can’t be part of the pack unless you look the part too.” With that he shoved it through the partially closed hole. Michael jerked, hissing in pain as he was released, his fingers going toward his ear, "Leave it alone, it's not going anywhere."

A soft growl escaped his lips, eyes narrowed angrily, "What's next? Rip up my clothes and put me in leather?"

Marko and Paul grinned at each other before the rocker looking vampire spoke, "Not a bad idea, bet Davey would love to see you in leather."

"I think there's a store not too far from here that has leather." Marko's grin grew, "Oh! Bet we could find a nice collar too! Then he'd never forget he's one of us."

Michael snarled, rubbing his throbbing leg, "Fuck off."

David snorted, "Let's go, I wanna get back to Santa Carla in the next couple days. Who knows what's happened since we've been gone."

 

-Sam-

 

Something was very wrong in Santa Carla. Since Michael left he'd noticed little things that were just off. Especially the fact that there were suddenly new deaths, new missing people. He had thought that it was over, that offing the Lost Boys would have fixed everything, and for awhile it had, but now people were dying again. In his mind he couldn't decide if it was something to worry about or not, people died all the time, right? Not like this, he'd have to talk to the Frog brothers the next day, see if they knew anything or had any ideas. He had his own suspicions, primarily that there were vampires in the city again, or maybe a serial killer, that would be better than vampires. Vampires couldn't be dealt with by normal people and honestly he didn't want to go up against more of them but if it would save people, he'd do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get back to Santa Carla and Star has a problem.

-Michael-

 

Paul and Marko had been true to their word and stopped at the leather store when they started driving past it. When they came out with a couple bags full of pilfered loot Michael was worried, especially when David looked ecstatic. He eyed them wearily as they took off again, heading west for Santa Carla. It was going to take at least a day to get back and they couldn't drive during the day after all, that meant they would have to stop to sleep at least once. He stared at David's back, was getting hungry, they would have to stop to eat soon or he was going to try and eat one of the boys. Marko's laugh rang out over the sounds of the bikes, the vampire looking back at him and grinning. He scowled in return, giving him the finger. It was like Marko knew what he was thinking, could they read minds? He looked at David, his master grinning back at him. He shook his head, his life sucked, or well, his death did. It would have been better if David had just killed him, he almost wished he had.

"Michael! Stop being so morbid!"

Michael's lip curled into a snarl but he remained silent. They rode for a few more hours until they got to the next town, by then Michael was starving. They pulled up outside a bar on the outskirts of town, their bikes fitting in nicely with the myriad of motorcycles outside. Marko was the first one off his bike, thrusting a bag from the leather shop into his chest.

"Put it on, Mikey!"

He eyed the bag wearily, sure, his shirt and coat were bloodstained but that didn't mean he wanted whatever Marko had picked out. When he opened the bag he was surprised by what he found inside. A supple black leather jacket, sleek and soft. He shed his old one, sliding it on. The bottom hem fell to his waist, Marko had gotten him the perfect size.

He glanced at Marko, "Thanks." He didn't really want to say it, wanted to be pissed off and mad at them but this was too nice not to thank him.

"I got you something else but it's for later." He grinned, "Let's go eat us some bikers!"

He practically bounced into the bar, the other four vampires following their brightly colored brother. Michael stayed in the back, keeping his distance as David led them inside. All eyes were on them as they entered. There were at least twenty people inside and Michael was wondering how they were going to take all of them out. David picked a table, taking a seat and lounging back in the center of a round booth. Dwayne and Paul herded Michael into place beside their leader, Paul boxing him in with Dwayne taking his place on the other side of David. Michael bared his teeth at Paul as Marko got them beers from the bar.

"What're we even doing here?" Michael hissed, "There's like twenty of 'em."

David grinned, resting his arms along the back of the booth, "We're gonna have a nice dinner. You are hungry, aren't ya Michael? Plenty of blood in here, just waiting, hearts pumping, making it flow faster." He drug his claws lightly down the back of his neck, "It's not like they're really doing anyone with it."

David was right, he was hungry, but he was still in control. He looked at the bleach blonde, glaring at him, "Kind of keeps them alive, nutrients and all that, oxygen." Sure, he wasn't as smart as Sam but he wasn't stupid, "Kind of important." A hiss escaped his lips when those claws dug in a bit, "Besides, there's only five of us."

"Bet he was wild, feel good fucking him, Davey." Paul grinned, "I wanna have him too, you're gonna share, right? All part of the pack."

David glared at him and Michael snarled, if they were trying to piss him off it was working, "Yeah, how about I bend you over the damn table and show you how it feels?" Michael hissed.

Paul smirked, "Love to see you try." He licked his lips, "If I win I'm gonna fuck you over the table then parade you around in a dress."

Michael lost it and punched him, sending the other vampire sprawling out of the booth. Paul laughed as Michael lunged, punching him again. David and the others were laughing and clapping as all eyes turned to them. One of the bikers, a young man, long dark hair, got to his feet and headed toward them, a sneer on his face.

"Hey, you gay ass fuckers need to leave, we don't want you here." He crossed his arms over his chest, a few of the others coming up behind him.

Michael snarled, eyes golden as his head snapped up to look at the interlopers. Paul was grinning from his place on the ground, "Go on, Mikey, sink your teeth in. You know you wanna."

In that instant he snapped, the hunger roared inside him and the next moment he was on the biker, driving razor sharp fangs into his throat. The others were quick to join in the festivities, giving the bar a fresh coat of red 'paint'.

 

-Star-

 

The boardwalk during the day was so different from when it was basked in darkness. There were still plenty of people out but it lacked that certain something that drew people in. It had been a year since she had been here but it hadn't changed much. Her fingers clenched in her skirt, she needed to find Michael. She missed him but that wasn't what brought her back. She hadn't expected to come back until Michael got himself together but her plans had been ruined, by vampires. She had made it up north, back to her parents, and settled back into life. Things were going well for her, she felt like she finally had everything together, until she came home one evening to find her parents dead and a cadre of vampires standing over them. They weren't like David and the others but she could feel that they weren't human. Razor sharp teeth filled their mouths, their eyes were completely normal however, maybe tinged with a little red, and they didn't have claws. They were, on the other hand, fast and she wasn't even sure how she got away. They were following her, chasing her down, so she had run to the only place she felt was at least a little safe, to the only person who made her feel safe anymore, Michael. She was planning on heading to the Emerson house if she couldn't find him on the boardwalk. So far it wasn't looking like she was going to find him but she did catch a glimpse of Sam, maybe he could tell her where Michael was.

"Sam!" She ran after him, trying to catch up.

The blonde yelped, turning to face her, "Hey, Star, umm, long time."

"Sam, I was hoping you could tell me where Michael is."

"He ran off, road trip before college. He finally sucked it up and decide to do something." He crossed his arms over his chest, "He'd better get back soon though, school starts in like a week." He scowled, "Somethin' wrong? Thought you went back to your parents."

She looked around before whispering, "Something is after me, they're vampires, they have to be, but not like anything I've seen before."

His eyes darted around before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the comic book store, "Are they here? Did they follow you?" She nodded and Sam cursed, "Really? Now we have more shit-suckers here, great, just great." He sighed, bowing his head, "Let me get Edgar and Alan."

Star gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry, Sam."

 

-Michael-

 

The taste of blood still lingered on his lips. They had killed everyone in the bar before setting it on fire. He tried to summon up some kind of remorse, tried to feel something, but he couldn't feel anything other than sated. It seemed like every day he was drifting further from himself, becoming a monster like David and the boys. They were on the road again, Santa Carla coming closer with each passing moment and the ball of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. This was not how he wanted to come back, this was not how he wanted to see his mom and brother. Would he even be able to control himself when he did see them? It was hard when surrounded by so many heartbeats, so much pumping blood, to stop himself from changing, from gorging himself, and if the boys goaded him on again all bets were off. He was getting hungry again, it felt like he was living in a perpetual state of hunger. The boys didn't seem to be suffering the same way he was, did that mean eventually he wouldn't feel this way or were they just so used to it that it didn't matter. He could feel daylight approaching, knew they needed to find a place to sleep. His skin crawled with anticipation when David finally pulled over at a rather nice looking house, there was no way it would be abandoned.

"I don't want to sleep in the ground again so let's go take care of the lovely homeowners."

Michael balked out of reflex, he didn't care about killing them but felt like he should, even just a little bit, "What?"

Marko rolled his eyes, "Mikey's getting all sentimental on us. Come on man, I know you're hungry, we all were in the beginning. Two meals in one night, it's your lucky day!"

"Can't we, I dunno, sleep somewhere else?"

David raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, could bury ourselves, but then we don't get a free meal." He paused, looking thoughtful, "But we do get to see you freak out when you wake up under ground." He shook his head, looking back at the house, "Nah, let's get inside." He strode for the door, trying he handle first and finding it unlocked, "Damn, that's country hospitality for ya, leave the door open and a hot meal in bed."

Michael was after him the moment the door opened. He could hear their heartbeats, their breathing, and he wanted to sink his teeth in deep. There were only two people inside, both in an upstairs bedroom. Before he knew it he was upstairs and standing in the door to their room.  Quick breaths escaped his nose as he breathed in the smell of food, his feet moving him closer silently until he was standing at their bedside. The couple were older, the woman had dark hair with streaks of grey and the man was blonde. They were cuddled up together, warm and cozy in their bed and all he could do was lick his lips in anticipation.

"Go ahead, Michael, no one around within ten miles to hear 'em scream." David's voice rang out in his ear, urging him on, "Come on, feed, sun'll be up soon."

Between one moment and the next he found himself driving his fangs into the man's throat, jerking him close as he clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the screams. Marko and Paul pounced on the woman before she had a chance to react, growling at each other as they fought over who got an extra meal. In the end, Dwayne won out, coming between them and snarling before driving his fangs in. Once they were done and things were cleaned up a little bit, they found a safe place from the sun, a cellar, and began to settle down for the night. There was nowhere for them to hang so David and the boys settled down in a pile on the floor before looking at Michael expectantly. They couldn't really be expecting him to sleep on the floor with them, could they?

"Hurry it up, Michael, get comfortable."

They were. Although it looked warm and inviting he shook his head, "I'm fine over here." He settled in a corner, pressing himself against the wall.

David shrugged and smirked at him, "Sleep tight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with the vampires from Supernatural for the ones after Star so it'll be interesting to see how the boys deal with a totally different kind of vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwayne wins and Michael gets a surprise.

-David-

 

There was a distinct hierarchy in packs, David was at the top, Dwayne was his second, and the others got to fight it out amongst themselves. So, when Dwayne decided he wanted the extra meal the others backed off. Sure there was some grumbling and groaning, but in the end they relented because they knew their place. Michael had yet to learn it. David had every intention of mating the new vampire but it wasn't time yet. He needed to learn his place first, find his spot in the pack, before he was ready for David to take that next step. Sure, it might happen before then, David could admit he wasn't always the most patient, but it was fun to watch Michael fight his instincts as a pack animal. The brunette had decided to sleep away from the safety and security of the pack, well, he decided to try to anyway. The blonde knew that by morning he would be in the pile like everyone else and he couldn't wait to see his reaction. Michael would be scent bonding himself to the pack and it would take no effort on David's part.

He had been right of course, when David opened his eyes Michael was pressed up against him and Dwayne, still asleep. Gently, he ran his fingers through brunette curls, petting and soothing him, keeping him asleep as long as he could. Michael snuggled deeper into his chest, pressing his nose into the hollow of his throat and breathing in deeply. David enjoyed it while he could because it wouldn't be long before the others woke up.

"Aww, Mikey looks so cute!" Speak of the devil, or in this case, Marko, "All snuggled up holding Davey like a teddy bear." He was practically cooing and it wrung a low warning growl from the bleach blonde's lips.

Michael stirred against him, opening his eyes slow, blinking as he tried to regain his faculties. When he found himself staring at David's chest he pushed back hard, growling softly, only to impact into Dwayne. The other vampire growled at him and pushed back, baring his teeth. David growled lowly when he ran into him, forced there by Dwayne's shove. Instead of submitting, Michael lunged at Dwayne, tackling him to the ground. David sat up, leaning against a nearby wall to watch the two of them go at it.

'I've got Dwayne.' David smirked, glancing at Marko and Paul.

'Nah, Mikey's gonna win.' Paul picked the underdog, usually the prize for winning with that was better but David knew Michael wasn't going to be able to beat the other vampire.

Marko shook his head, 'I'm with David, Dwayne's gonna knock him down a peg.'

The black haired vampire snarled, pinning Michael on his stomach, arms behind his back, as he sank his teeth into his shoulder. Michael bucked and jerked beneath him before finally going still, submitting. Only once he went still did Dwayne release his grasp, pushing off him with a soft growl.

"If you wanna fight for dominance, do it with Marko and Paul, you're not gonna beat me or David." He stated calmly, licking the last of the blood off his lips.

Paul looked ready to start his own fight but David was quick to rein him in, "Alright, boys, enough, time to hit the road, should be back before morning, can eat when we get there."

He would need to keep Paul away from their newest member, the blonde was having distinctively inappropriate thoughts about him and David wanted to keep him for himself. Paul was pouting at him as they filed out, getting on their bikes and heading out. David was right, of course, they made good time, giving them a couple hours before sunrise to find a bite to eat. They weren't about to break into someone's house, not on their home turf, but there were plenty of stupid kids out late at night. Three years free from the boys terrorizing the city really seemed to do a number on what people were afraid of because it wasn't the boys. Before they had been forced to go to ground by David's plans for Michael, they were feared, people didn't stay out late unless they were in groups and even then it was iffy. There were still groups of surfers on the beach, it was impossible to get rid of all of them, they were like roaches, kill one and ten more pop up. The real prize were the teenage couples making out on the beach. They were spread out enough that they could have some fun.

David grinned, glancing at Michael, "Take your pick, you get first dibs tonight."

He licked his lips, looking thoughtful, but it was Marko who spoke, "Not very sporting, Mikey needs a good chase. All his hunts were just handed to him, make him work for it."

The bleach blonde raised an eyebrow, "Alright, Marko, go rile them up."

The curly haired vampire grinned before rushing over to one of the couples and growling, bearing his fangs. The effect was immediate, they screamed and ran, "Go get 'em tiger!" Marko grinned at Michael, watching as their newest member bolted after them.

Watching Michael let loose was a thing of beauty. David would never get enough of watching the beast be let loose. David grabbed his own meal as he watched Michael finally catch his prize. Things were looking up for them, he couldn't wait to make their return known, and tonight was only the beginning.

 

-Marko-

 

 

Michael was still asleep after the fun they had last night and now was the perfect time to settle his little gift to David into place. It had been a struggle to be the first one up but it would all be worth it once the others saw what he had done to Michael. He tucked the little key into his pants pocket, Michael was going to be pissed. He gave one final check before settling back into place where he had fallen asleep, no one would know it was him.

 

-Michael-

 

Something was wrong. Besides the fact that he woke up pressed against David again, there was something different. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking at the others. They were all looking at him. David had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, as if he had just won the lottery, and the others were sharing knowing looks.

"Looks good on you, Michael." David purred, crossing his arms over his chest.

That's when he felt it, something was wrapped around his throat. His fingers jerked up, feeling whatever it was. A collar. Someone had put a fucking collar around his neck. It was leather and embossed in it were a series of letters. His name was spelled out and dangling in the front was a small, round, tag. He could barely make out what was engraved in it, property of David. His fingers frantically fumbled for a clasp only to find it was locked in place.

"Get this thing off me!" He shouted, looking at David.

His master dropped down from their sleeping place in the old hotel. They had come back, gone deeper into the hotel so those little shit hunters wouldn't be able to off them, "I didn't put it on you, Mikey." He grinned, "I think it's gonna stay though."

"Where would you find something like this, anyway?" He growled before a look of realization crossed his face, "Marko, you son of a bitch." He hissed, tackling the other vampire off his perch.

Marko yelped, releasing his grip on the pipe out of surprise. They clawed at each other, rolling across uneven ground. David settled in to watch, Dwayne and Paul hopping down to sit with him.

"I bet Michael's gonna win this one." Dwayne said softly.

Paul shook his head, "No way, Marko's got this one."

David snorted, "They're both gonna tire each other out and we're gonna have to feed 'em both so they don't go on a rampage."

Michael wasn't about to stop, even as claws and teeth bit into him he struggled until his own teeth found purchase in Marko's neck. He pinned the other vampire until he stopped struggling. They were both bleeding heavily when Michael pulled away, stumbling off to the side before collapsing, licking the last bit of blood off his lips. Dwayne and David grinned at Paul, who immediately deflated. Michael had won but both boys were too worn out to fight and they would have to be fed. Michael looked over at them with disinterest, he couldn't get the energy to move, let alone give them the finger. David was on his feet first, strolling over to them and crouching down, looking over the bleeding pair.

"Got it all out of your system?" They both growled softly at him, "You started it. Michael, come here." He ordered calmly, eyes locked on his.

He tried to resist, really, he did, but he couldn't help but move toward his master. A soft growl escaped his lips, what was with this whole master bullshit? When David pressed him to his groan with the unspoken command to feed, he did. The blood burned through him, tasted better than anything he had ever had before. A soft moan escape his lips as he drank, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed himself closer to his master's chest. Gentle fingers slid through his hair, calming and urging him to drink more. Pleasure filled him, welled up and consumed him, as he drank deeply. If he had been a little more cognoscente he would have been mortified to find that he was rocking his hips against David's leg. When he was finally allowed to pull back he felt lethargic and sated, there was no more pain, he was fully healed.

He glared over at Marko, "Get this thing off me."

David flicked the tag, "I like it." Michael growled and David grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close, "You're mine, Michael. Nothing's gonna change that, the sooner you accept it the easier things will be."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" He hissed softly, "I'm gonna go find a pair of bolt cutters to get this damn thing off."

David growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, "No, you're not. Marko's gonna give me the key and if you can be a good boy tonight I'll think about taking it off tomorrow, deal?"

He snarled softly about ready to tell him where he could stick his deal before thinking better of it, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Let's start with hunting." He got to his feet, heading for the exit, "We'll go from there."

**Author's Note:**

> This morning when I was working on it I had a thought, what happened to their bikes? Well, why not sell them? Michael could get the money from it, after all, if he thinks the boys are dead there's no reason to keep them. I thought it would be fitting to have him keep David's bike though, since he's having issues with letting go. Let me know what you think!


End file.
